


7'sCarlet OC prompts

by dearBunni



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wholesome fluff, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearBunni/pseuds/dearBunni
Summary: Just some random small prompt fics with mine and @AmKay499's 7'sCarlet OCSand their boyo's





	1. In Hindsight I Probably Should Have Worn a Warmer Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hanamaki Minato belongs to me  
Hanamaki Aoko belongs to @AmKay499

Shivering in her jacket and apparently not very warm jeans, Aoko shimmied her hand up her sleeves and brought her new clothing paws up to her face to breathe hot air onto her freezing fingers. She rubbed them together trying to contain the heat within her hands and nuzzled her red cheeks into her sleeves. From her left side, she heard a snicker and she looked up to see her childhood best friend and new boyfriend, Hino, hiding his smirk under his hand.

“Don’t even try to tell me you’re not cold too, you jerk.”

“I’m not, actually,” he started. Gesturing to his sports coat he continued. “These are actually quite well made, so I feel perfectly fine.”

“Ugh, that’s so not fair, we don’t get special jackets made for us in Management Theory and Practice.”

He laughed aloud. “Maybe they should,” He grinned and stepped closer to her, unzipping his jacket and stuffing his hand in his pockets to wrap the edges of his jacket around her shivering body. “But for now I can just do this.”

“Hino, you’re dwarfing me and you’re trapping my arms.”

“Then just wrap your arms around me.”

“Fine.” 

So she did. Squirming her arms from beneath his muscles she reached her arms around his waist feeling the shirt he was wearing, that wasn’t even that warm, and underneath it all, she could feel his abs. She sighed content and nuzzled into his chest, feeling his heartbeat race as she squeezed harder.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have let me do this,”

“What? Why?” He leaned back slightly to peer at her face with confusion painted on his.

“Noo, come back,” She whined softly and snuggled back into him. “Because now I don’t want to leave. How are we gonna get back home?”

He paused and thought for a minute when he blinked and then snorted.

“What?”

“Remember that penguin documentary we watched yesterday while you were studying?”

“Yeah, why-” She blinked. “Oh my god, you can’t be serious.”

“I mean, you’re the one who said you didn’t want to leave, I’m just offering up suggestions here.”

“You’re way too tall for us to walk in sync like this,” She scrunched up her nose, and the only thought he had was how adorable his girlfriend was.

“Let’s just try it and see what happens.”

“Like that sentence ever precedes anything good.” She snorted.

So they tried to walk, still huddled in one another’s arms, waddling like penguins across campus in their attempt to make it to a taxi. Looking around from their positions, they noticed passerby’s starting at them and they realized how silly they looked. With a split second glance at each other’s’ faces they burst into a fit of laughter and stopped moving.

“At least we’re warm,” She wheezed out, fisting his shirt in her hands.

“I was already warm, you were the only one cold, Aoko.”

“Oh shut up you dork. Still, how are we gonna get home?”

“I have an idea, hold on.”

He paused and back up a smidge from where she was standing and moved her arms up higher on his torso and kicked her legs apart.

“Hold on tighter,” She furrowed her eyebrows but squeezed tighter and then he took his hands from his pockets which let the sides of his jacket fall from around her, which elicited a whine from her. “Hold on a second.”

He reached his arms around her back and placed his hands just below her bottom where it met her thighs and gripped before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Don’t let go, just one more second.” Her mind was processing the situation as she felt him release her legs, causing her to squeeze his waist with her thighs as hard as she could, and he zipped up his jacket around her back before bringing her hands back to support her bottom.

“Hino, what the,” She sputtered. “I don’t know if this is more or less embarrassing.”

“Less, definitely less.”

“Oh my god.” She nuzzled her face into his upper chest as she felt her face redden from something other than the cold, imagining Hino walking around with a human shaped lump inside the front of his jacket and then a pair of small heeled legs poking out underneath.

“Wait, Ao, one more thing, hold on.” She felt him release one of his hands and her thighs stiffened in case he accidentally dropped her. Then she felt rustling around the top of her head and then her face was hit with a rush of cold air when he pulled her head through the neck hole of his jacket.

“Now you won’t suffocate.”

Aoko let out a sound she didn’t quite know how to describe and slotted her face into the crook of his neck.

“Just find us a Taxi and take me home, there’s no way I’m going onto the subway like this.”

“Haha, don’t worry, everyone’s stopped looking and most people are gone now.”

“Oh my god, you better put me down before we get to my apartment, or Minato’s gonna see us like this.”

“Shit, you’re right. Okay, I’ll make sure to not get caught by your sister.”


	2. I’m making Christmas cookies stop SNEAKING IN HERE TO EAT THE DOUGH OR I’LL SMACK YOU WITH A SPOON

Humming along to the Christmas music playing through her kitchen, courtesy of her boyfriend’s Bluetooth speaker magnetized to the fridge, she sifted more flour into her snickerdoodle mixture on the counter, keeping an eye on the chocolate chip cookies in the oven and the peanut butter crinkles waiting on the counter. Once the oven was finished, she’ll have all 200 chocolate chip cookies, prepped for the party in three hours, and then the crinkles on the counter will take their place in the oven while she’s mixing the current batch and sprinkling on the sugar and cinnamon mixture.

Only then, will she finally be able to relax until it was time for her annual Christmas party. Though, the difference this time is that it’s at hers and Toa’s house this time, rather than her sister’s Hotel, where there was significantly more space. But since quite a few people called to cancel for various reasons, they planned to have it here instead.

However, with the knowledge of how much her Christmas dessert recipes were adored by everyone she knew, she wasn’t making a single batch less than the year before and planned to drop them off individually, with Toa, Aoko, and Hino’s help of course, to everyone who missed the party.

Suddenly she felt soft fur rubbing up against the sliver of skin between her Christmas leggings and her slippers. She looked down to see one of the more recent feline additions to their family, a long-haired kitty with peach fur and a white belly, nuzzling her legs as she weaved through them.

“Suzu, what are you doing?” She giggles. Patting her hands on her apron, she kneeled down in front of her to pet her.

“Did you smell mommy cooking? These aren’t kitty snacks I hope you know. These are for mommy and daddy’s friends.” She could hear Suzu purring as she nuzzled into Minato’s hand. “Where is daddy, huh? You’re usually not too far from him.” As she spoke Minato paused in her motions. Suzu head-butted her hand when she stopped petting her, but Minato was coming to a realization.

She abruptly stood up, startling Suzu who ran off into another room, and she whipped around and slammed her palms onto the kitchen counter when she laid eyes upon exactly what she expected. Her boyfriend, Toa, hunched over the counter with his small army of cat companions lingering around him, as he swiped rolled balls of peanut butter cookie dough.

When he heard the sound, several of the cats jumped in place and Toa froze like a deer caught in headlights. Sheepishly staring at his girlfriend with his hand somewhat figuratively caught in the cookie jar, he smiled.

“Hey babe, what are you up to?”

“I’m making Christmas cookies, so stop SNEAKING IN HERE TO EAT THE DOUGH OR I’LL SMACK YOU WITH A SPOON!” She pulled a mixing spoon from her apron pocket and circled around the island counter as Toa retreated the other way around.

“But they’re so good, you know I can’t resist.”

Without a word she reached as far as she could over the wide island and bopped him on the head with the plastic spoon, though she knew that even if she used a metal one, the mess of hair on top of his head would soften the blow.

“The parties in THREE HOURS YOU DOPE!”

“What’s one cookie, Mina-” He paused mid-sentence, half because he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer of approval from her and half because he saw something of a battalion behind his unaware girlfriend. “Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh? What’s ‘uh-oh’?” She stopped with her arm raised in the air for another strike when he made no move to put the other balls of cookie dough back on the sheet, and then craned her head around to see six of their cats, including Suzu who Minato now learned, had been the distraction, slowly advancing on her and a predatory manner. “Babe? Did you-”

“I did not,” Toa answered swiftly, shoving another ball of cookie dough into his mouth.

“NoooOO! Wait don’t attack mommy! She’s the victim here, nooOOO!”

They all pounced, knocking the plastic spoon from her hand and knocking her to the floor.

“Oof-”

“I suppose they were unhappy seeing you assault me, huh?”

“Toa, you better wipe the smirk I KNOW you have on your face _off_, right now! Or I swear to god-”

“Sorry, but I won’t take threats from someone on the floor, unarmed, and _defenseless_ underneath a pile of cats. I guess that just leaves me free to enjoy all these delicious cookies just sitting here waiting to be consumed.”

“Toa, no!!”

“Oof-” She heard, but it wasn’t from her, rather her boyfriend, who she could see through the fur of six of their cats, was now on the floor as well, having been tackled by another cat. All white fur and heterochromia eyes could be seen from her position and she swelled with pride.

“Gin! Good boy, protecting mommy’s cookies like that! I knew at least one of you loved me more than him.” She flopped her head back to lay on the cool tile of the kitchen floor as she laughed heartily.

She could hear Toa getting up, from the sound of his heavy kimono rustling and his footsteps neared her. Glancing up, she could see Toa had the last ball of cookie dough he’d stolen in his mouth and his hands wrapped around his assailant, who was desperately struggling to get away.

“That still leaves me with six cats with which to defend myself, so I believe I have the high ground?” Toa snickered down at her as he dropped Gin by her head. Said rescuer kitty curled up next to her ear and began to lick at her cheeks while Toa’s so-called ‘defense of cats’ nibbled gently at whatever body part of hers they could reach.

“Haha, very funny,” Minato freed a hand from under the weight of several cats to card her fingers through her hair and out of her face. “Now help me up and you can have five more cookies _only_ from the peanut butter sheet.

“Deal.”


	3. Hey guys guys I dare you to give me someone to kiss at midni- NO NO NO NOT THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU or something where the whole Okunezato stuff didn't happen, but Minato and Toa are together and Hino and Aoko are not. Yet.

As she made her way across the room, her eyes glanced over the clock on the wall, and she noted the time left until it was officially the first day of the New Year. She nodded her head in greeting at Sosuke with a smile and turned her attention to a group of people that Isora had invited. They were just a few of his classmates, and Aoko had given them all wrist bands to be sure that the bartender would not allow them any alcohol.

“Hey, guys, guys,” She reached her arm out to place a hand on the shoulder of a girl nearest her and spoke with a grin. “I dare you to give me someone to kiss at midni-”

Before she could even get the rest of the sentence out of her mouth, a dark-haired boy with short hair piped up rather enthusiastically.

“Amari!” His hands shot out and latched onto the collar of the other boy’s shirt as he called his name and harshly tugged him over. Isora stumbled in surprise, almost dropping the sandwich he’s been about to take a bite out of. His eyes wide as he frantically looked around for the offender that had grabbed him, his eyes landing first on his friend and then onto Aoko’s, who’s facial expression which he could only guess was mild indignation.

“What, what happened?”

“ NO, NO NO. NOT HIM!”

Her loud voice shocked a few of the people around them, but only for a second before they turned their attention back to whoever they were talking to or whatever they had been doing. Her face went red as she stuttered out an explanation.

“I, uh... I mean... No offense, Isora-kun. I was just thinking someone a little closer to my age range...” She kept her eyes pretty much anywhere except on him as she spoke, when her gaze landed on her sister, whom she’d been expecting a predictable answer from, sitting on the couch... currently occupied with kissing her own boyfriend.

“But Aoko-chan, it’s new year’s-”

Isora was quickly interrupted by the voice of the very girl Aoko had been standing next to. The brunette girl spoke casually and gestured to someone she’d noticed hanging around Aoko and looking at her like a neglected puppy.

“What about Kagutsuchi-san?”

Said person stood to attention at the mention of his name and in the second that Aoko and Isora were both opening their mouths to say something, the girl patted Aoko on the shoulder twice and then on the third time, pushed her over in his direction.

Aoko stumbled a bit and would have lost her balance if not for two hands gently catching her around her waist. She turned her gaze upwards and locked eyes with her childhood friend, Hino. His red eyes staring intently at her, as he presumably heard what had been said.

“Uh, Hino... I-”

She was interrupted for the second time by the rest of the party-goers beginning the countdown to midnight. It felt like time was dragging by so slowly and incredibly fast at the same time as she heard the number three come out of everyone’s mouths, and the next thing she knew, Hino was leaning down.

As the countdown reached one and she heard various cheers and whistling around her, she felt warm lips on her own and realized that Hino was kissing her.

For a panicked second, she realized that her eyes were open and hurriedly closed them, settling into the kiss. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and from the hands she had out in front of her, bracing her against Hino’s own body, she could feel his racing just as fast as her own.

He pulled away just when she was beginning to feel lightheaded and all she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears. She just stared at him with wide eyes as he softly said something to her.

“Happy New Year, Aoko.”

“Y-Yeah. You too...”


	4. What no I totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in our house… *cough cough* …but since it’s there we should really honor the tradition right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda awkward and tedious to write but god does it fit these two so much

“Aoko! You home? I have groceries! Come help me take everything in and put it away!”

Hino shouted into the halls of his shared home with his girlfriend, carrying several paper bags in his arms filled with mostly ingredients for tonight’s dinner. The list she’d given him was extensive, and while his skill in cooking was the equivalent of roller skating into a pitch-black room filled with obstacles, Aoko wasn’t exactly one to cook a complicated meal.

“Ao?” The entrance was dark, the light seemingly having been shut off sometime after he left for the store. Normally he’d hear her voice, or the sound of the television before the soft thudding of her footsteps as she’d come to greet him.

He shut the door behind him, keeping the biting wind from coming inside, and shook the thin layer of snow off his clothes and hat as he stepped a little further into the entryway. “...The hell? Did she leave somewhere?”

He kicked as much snow from his boots as he could and wiped his soles on the mat before he stepped up and made his way down the hall into the kitchen. Passing a few of the doors that were open for a reason he did not know, he stood at the end of the hall leading to the living, kitchen, and dining. Aoko wasn’t anywhere to be seen and he scratched his head, confused. Then, he suddenly felt a sudden sense of impending danger, he whipped around, and there stood his small, dark-haired girlfriend.

“Aoko! Holy-” He shouted, jumping back from where she stood. Appearing seeming out of nowhere, his girlfriend stood with a wide smile and both of her hands pulled behind her back. “What are you doing?!”

“Welcome home,” She greeted sweetly, not at all easing his nervousness considering his entire history with her and her twin.

“Did you not hear me? I called for you when I got home.”

“Hm? I must not have,” She kept up her smile as she stepped back a bit, inviting him to step forward, which he did. “Oh? Would you look at that, there’s some mistletoe hung up here. I wonder how that got there.”

“Ao... Are you serious?” The nervous, worrying feeling he felt before was now completely gone, though, he was in full belief that she had made him feel it on purpose. “If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.”

“Nooo, that’s not it at all, Hino, it’s a tradition. We have to honor the tradition!” She made no steps to move in any direction, but she leaned forward with closed eyes and pursed lips. He sighed in response, but he was grinning as he leaned over her, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him and kissing her full on the lips.

He received a hum from his girlfriend in response. When he pulled away, he couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the look of sheer happiness on her face.

“You’re so simple...,” He shook his head and released her arms, stepping around her to make his way back to the front door. “Now come and help me put all these groceries away, you’re the one that asked for-”

He stopped halfway down the hall. As the gears in his brain started turning and a thought came to mind, he slowly turned back around to face her. She’d made no movement to follow him and stayed exactly where he had left her. Her expression remained the same.

“Aoko, you better be planning to use all the stuff that I just bought.” He started, exasperated. “This whole ‘prank’ and everything is fine, but-”

“I am, I am! I promise! Minato gave me a recipe and everything,” She laughed and walked down the hallway to his side, and the two of them both continued to the front door.

“I don’t know why I thought you might stop pranking me after we started dating...”

“That’s just bad judgment on your part.” She peered through the paper bags looking for some of the specific items she wrote down on the list she gave him, picking up the bag when she saw what she was looking for and pushing it into his arms. “This one goes in the bedroom, you can just put it next to the bed for now.”

“Yeah, I got it.” He walked in that direction and spoke over his shoulder at her. “Don’t try to carry anything that’s too heavy for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She looked through the rest of the bags as he spoke, spotting two more that she separated from the rest and took one other regular bag to the kitchen, and came back as quickly as she could. When she heard him walking back, she stood in front of the bedroom door, blocking his exit out.

“Ao, really? Some of the stuff in those bags needs to go into the freezer, what are you doing?”

She was silent with that same grin on her face, her eyes occasionally flicking upwards above his head until he looked up and spotted it. Another sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway of their shared bedroom.

“Oh my g-” He rolled his eyes, and halfway through his sentence he was interrupted by Aoko pushing herself up onto her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. His sentence was stopped short by her lips on his.

“What are you in such a rush for?” She pulled back with her arms still around him, grinning. “Sitting in the entrance for a few extra minutes isn’t going to ruin anything.”

“Yeah, but once we put everything away, we can do this sitting on the couch eating dinner instead of standing in a doorway.”

“So stingy,” Aoko stuck her tongue out at him and jumped backward when he made it seem like he was gonna bite it. Just a few more~”

Hino just sighed and followed after her.

“This one goes in the office, the new notebooks are for my classes next semester. And a few of those pens are for your desk.” She repeated her action of picking up a specific bag and handing it to him to take to another room. Once again, she grabbed a few of her own, took them to the kitchen, and returned just in time to stop him from stepping out into the hallway.

Hino didn’t protest or say anything this time when she swiftly jumped up to peck him on the lips. And the cycle repeated, heading back to pick up bags, handing a specific one to Hino to take into another room.

“I bet you thought that fuzzy new blanket was for you, didn’t you?” She asked, and continued before he could answer. “Minato swiped the last one from the guest room when she stayed the night before, and now it’s more cat hair than anything else. Just throw it onto the bed for now.” One last paper bag in his arms and she pushed him onwards, while she took the last few herself into the kitchen and back.

“I know there’s another one hanging in this doorway Aoko, how long did you spend putting all of these up?”

She heard his voice from inside the room and she feigned shock.

“What no I totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in our house...” She coughed mockingly. “…but since it’s there we should really honor the tradition right?”

“Will you just, come here you brat,” The words had only left her mouth for a second before she felt his slightly cold hands from the wind outside, cup her cheeks and pull her into his chest as he kissed her again. “So spoiled, I swear...”

“You love me, though~”

“...I do.”


	5. 4.5 I was putting up the mistletoe and i needed you to hold the ladder and someone pointed out that we were technically under it ummm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you can never write your ships kissing under mistletoe too many times

“Hino! Come here for a minute, I need your help,” Aoko called out to her boyfriend from the living room of their shared apartment. When she saw his face pop out of a doorway in the hall, she explained. “Come hold this ladder for me, I don’t wanna topple over while trying to put this up.”

Hino’s eyes scanned the shaky ladder she was climbing up onto and up to the object in her hand she must have been referring to. A single sprig of mistletoe hung between her fingers and she shook it for a second in emphasis as she waited for his response.

“Huh- Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Great,” She grinned and waited for him to have a firm grip on the bottom of the ladder before she climbed any higher. “This shouldn’t take too long, just gimme a minute.”

Hino nodded and his gaze wandered around the room as she worked. Isora and Minato were in the kitchen arguing about snacks or something, Hanate was with Yuki and Sosuke digging through a few boxes of Christmas decorations, and he spotted Yua and Toa talking to each other about something he couldn’t quite hear and occasionally glancing over to the two of them before Yua started to walk over with a sneaky grin.

“Puttin’ up the mistletoe, huh?”

“Huh?” Aoko turned her head slightly to see the girl who spoke. “Yeah, figured I’d get it done now that way everybody will forget about it by the time they leave, and something interesting might end up happening.” Aoko simply matched the other girl’s grin as she snickered at her own clever plan.

“Ohoho! That’s very sneaky of you!” Yua said, but she didn’t sound accusing, rather, she sounded amused. There were a few seconds of silence where it almost seemed like it was going to be awkward before Yua spoke again.

“You know, you two are technically under the mistletoe right now.”

Hino stuttered out a response immediately.

“Wha- But it’s not! It’s n-not even hung up yet!”

There was a loud bang, and everyone in the vicinity looked up to see Aoko, hammer in hand, had swiftly hit the nail into the wall, and attached the sprig of mistletoe before looking down at Hino with pleading eyes.

“What are lookin’ at me like that for, Ao?!”

“C’mon, Hino! Be a man and kiss your girlfriend!”

“H-Hey! Don’t-”

He was bombarded from both sides as Yua slapped him energetically on his back and just as his eyes wandered up to Aoko, he was her looking like she was gonna jump from the ladder at him. Which is exactly what she did.

His arms instinctively released their hold on the ladder and outstretched to catch her in mid-air and he had barely enough time to steady himself before her face was right in front of his and he felt something soft and warm on his lips.

He heard a whistle or two in the background and Yua was still next to them clapping dramatically. The somewhat rare sound of Toa laughing could also be heard not far off. When they pulled away from each other he could see Aoko grinning and she was humming happily. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Isora complaining faintly, and then he heard what sounded like Minato hitting him.

Sighing, Hino gently set Aoko onto the floor.

“Aoko, please stop being so reckless. If it were anyone other than Hino, you might have been dropped and gotten hurt.” Hanate sighed loudly from where he stood. It looked like he’d been ready to run in and catch her just in case.

“I could have caught her just as easily!”

“Shut up Isora, you’re ruining the moment!”


	6. I was putting up the mistletoe and i needed you to hold the ladder and someone pointed out that we were technically under it ummm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reiterate the summary of last chapter (Doesn't exactly follow the prompt but I went with the flow instead)

She shivered, shaking the snow off of herself as she took off her coat and closed the front door behind her. She kicked her boots on the edge of the step into the apartment, shaking loose the packed on snow and removed her boots, replacing them with house slippers.

“Minato-chan?” She heard her named as she stepped up onto the wooden floor, and when she looked up from her slippers she was faced with Toa, sitting gingerly on the top of a big ladder. “We have umbrellas, you know.”

“I’m aware. I just felt like going out without one today,” She teasingly stuck her tongue out at him as she circled where the ladder was placed. “What? Exactly are you doing?”

“I’m putting up mistletoe,” He looked at her confused. “I told you I was going to do that before you left.”

“Yeah, I know, but that was like three hours ago.”

“I had to take it down from a few other places after...” His eyes wandered over to two of their seven cats who laid on the couch staring intently at the green object in their owner’s hands. “Mikan and Tsurana both tried to... jump and get it.”

Minato snorted in laughter. She walked past Toa and over to the couch and leaned over the cats, reaching her arms out towards them, causing Tsurana to immediately scamper off and out of her reach. Mikan, however gladly accepted the attention.

“Awww, babies, if you wanted kisses you could have come to daddy, but mommy is here now.”

“Minato, she jumped straight from the fridge when I hung in front there and fell face-first into a dining chair.”

“But she just wants a kiss Toa! Look!” She lifted the fluffy rust-colored cat into her arms and kissed her on the nose. When she stopped Mikan reached a paw up to tap her lips. Minato then followed up by giving many kisses in rapid succession and when she looked up at Toa to prove her point she saw him frowning. “Are you... jealous?”

“Yes.”

“Aww, poor daddy’s feeling left out. Come on Mikan!” She gave her one final smooch and walked over to her boyfriend with cat in arms very reminiscent of a certain movie with a lion cub. She waited patiently for him to give Mikan kisses too, which he did, with an unreadable expression on his face, and then she released Mikan onto the floor.

“What? You wanted kisses from Mikan too, right?”

“No, I was jealous because you were kissing our cat, and not _me_.”

“Oh. _Oh._” Minato’s face was blank for a second and then she blinked. Within seconds, a smirk settled onto her face and she sidled up to Toa next to the ladder. “You were jealous of your own cat?”

“Yeah, and? I’m not a tsundere, if I wanna kiss you I’m not gonna be vague about it.” She’d expected Toa to get embarrassed, but he really was almost a completely different person when they were alone. He normally would get flustered if she were to say something like that in front of their friends or someone else.

She was stunned silent by his response, even though they’d been dating for quite a while now, there was still a part of her that wasn’t used to being this close to someone, outside of her sister, Hino, and Hanate.

“What? Cat got your tongue?”

The snarky tone in his voice snapped her out of her stupor and she leaned up and grabbed the sleeve of his regular kimono and pulling him slightly towards her.

“I don’t know, do you want to?”

That got him, she noticed, as he blinked at her and a blush started to rise on his cheeks. She smirked victoriously when he pulled his hands up to hide his face.

“That’s what you get when you try to tease me~”

“You started it!”

“I know, but you should really know better by now that between you and me, I’ll always come out on top when it comes to teasing.”

“Is that so? We’re technically under mistletoe, right now, you know.” Toa dropped his hands from his face, placing them on the ladder as he leaned down towards her. Within the blink of an eye, his lips were on hers and the smirk was gone from her face. That is, until he felt the ladder start to shake under him from leaning over too far.

“W-Whoa!”

“Oof!”

The sound of the ladder and the two of them crashing to the ground had scared away any of the other cats in the room, for sure, and Toa groaned on top of Minato.

“Jeez if you wanted to get on top of me, all you had to do was ask.”

“Well if you’re making jokes, at least I know you’re not hurt.” He pushed himself onto his arms above her and stared at her, with her hair all splayed out on the floor. She started laughing and he very quickly joined in. When he stopped to catch his breath he stared at her laughing face in adoration and leaned down again, intending to kiss her, when his lips met soft fur. His eyes startled open.

“Oh, hi Gin. Did you come to say hi to mommy and daddy? You want kisses, too?”

Toa sighed and scratched the white cat on top of his head.

“Did you just get cock-blocked by your own cat?”

They both snapped their heads to the source of the voice that had said that, finding Aoko and Hino standing in the entrance in front of their front door.

“Close the door, you’re letting cold air in,” Minato called out to her sister.

“Unfazed, that one...” Hino muttered.

“You’re sounding more and more like mom, every passing day, wow.”

Toa scrambled to his feet after he regained his composure, lending his hand to pull up Minato as well.

“Oh, don’t mind us, continue your attempt to make out underneath a fallen ladder.”


End file.
